villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Vega
Dr. Vega is the main antagonist of the 2007 DS game Mega Man Star Force 2. She was a cruel scientist from the Tanabata Kingdom whose research was responsible for creating the Matter Waves before disappearing after discovering the Murian ruins. She was voiced by in the anime. Biography ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' Before the events of the game, Dr. Vega fell in love with a man Altair, who would occasionally call her Vegalita, and is also said to be the only person who Vega formed has a BrotherBand with. One day, Altair had to leave to fight in a war in the Tanabata Kingdom, where he died. This caused Dr. Vega to become bitter, and she blamed the world for his death. When she became a scientist, and discovered the Mu, she vow revenge on the world. Hollow was Dr. Vega first Matter Wave creation. She created him as a replacement for her lover, hoping it would bring back his spirit. However, Hollow had neither Altair's personality nor memory. The sole thing that kept Dr. Vega from destroying him was an image of Altair. Despite this, Hollow remained a loyal follower, and she only viewed him as such. Along with Hollow, she also enlisted the help of Hyde and his UMA, Phantom, and Solo, the last Murian alive. She plans to raise Le Mu from the depths of the Bermuda Maze to revive her dead lover and destroy the citizens of Earth to create new civilization. However, such plans requires the OOPArt (Which OOPAart used depends on the version of the game). When Mega Man confronts her in the Bermuda Maze, she reveals her plans and her motive to him, where she plans to use Le Mu, the god of EM Waves, to start an new civilization. Mega Man fights and defeat Le Mu, but was not destroyed. Hollow, sensing Dr. Vega was in danger, rush to aid her after a fight with Rogue. He was damaged by Mega Man, revealing that he his a replica of Altair. Dr. Vega then reveals her reason for reviving Le Mu: To use the advanced Murians technology to revive her dead lover. She then ordered Le Mu to crash the continent of Mu to Earth to destroy humanity, but Le Mu instead creates a huge explosion, knocking Mega Man & Dr. Vega back. As Le Mu starts to go out of control, Hollow sacrifice himself to save Dr. Vega. As Hollow fades, he thanks Dr. Vega for giving him life once again and apologizing that he couldn't fulfill her wish. Hollow then prays for Altair to talk to Dr. Vega, which reached Altair, who told her to let go of her revenge and live a happy, peaceful life. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' In the anime, she was introduced as a famous researcher and is known for her writings on ancient civilizations and the invention of the Radio Composer. Vega recruited Geo Stelar and knew about Omega-Xis and Mega Man and talked to him helping her hunt down the OOPArts, because she was worried that Mu's "Ultimate Lifeform", Le Mu, awakened. Later in the anime, She reveals her true plans to awaken Le Mu and have it to rule the world as its god. In the end, she stayed behind on Mu rather than face imprisonment, leaving her final fate open to interpretation. Gallery Images Doctor_Vega_MMSF2.jpg|Concept of Vega. tumblr_pcfk3nW2ZU1u87la8o5_1280.jpg|Vega in a Mega Man Star Force official art picture. MMSF2V1.png|Vega in game appearance. MMSF2V.png|Vega's game icon. Vega_anime.jpg|Vega in the anime. Doctor_Vega.jpg|Vega MM_-_Dr._Vega.png|Vega's design. Videos Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 24 Trivia *Dr. Vega is one of the few female antagonists in the Mega Man franchise. Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:God Wannabe Category:Necromancers Category:Extremists Category:Genocidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Hegemony Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Criminals Category:Misanthropes Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Nihilists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Magic Category:Delusional Category:Evil Creator Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Inconclusive